Rahasia Si Topeng Lolli
by Topeng Lolli Kura
Summary: Tobi punya banyak duit, darimanakah dia mendapatkan duit sebanyak itu?


Hai, Minna-san.. saya Author baru disini.. jadi ini fic pertama Kura.. jadi maaf yah kalau ada kesalahan soalnya saya selama ini adalah readers, wokeh! Gak usah banyak bacot! GO!

Rated : T aja biar aman

Genre : Parody/Humor

Pairing : Kakuzu/Akatsuki

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, fic ini milik saia

Warning!: Gaje, abal-abal, OOC, typo(s) mungkin.., bahasa gak baku, EYD gak jelas (mungkin), dapat menyebabkan kehamilan mendadak(?)

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**RAHASIA SI TOPENG LOLLIPOP!**

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang mendung (bosen cerah mulu) hiduplah 10 orang yang tidak pantas disebut orang ataupun manusia. Tapi lebih dipantas disebut 10 mahluk hasil pengembangan rekayasa genetika jejadian yang mengerikan *author dihajar Akatsuki*

Gimana gak jejadian coba?! Liat aja! Ada piercing berjalan, kertas berjalan, kakek-kakek keriputan, hiu berjalan, banci peledak yang ngaku-ngaku cowok tulen, boneka jejadian, anak autis bertopeng, penganut aliran sesat, lintah darat, bahkan tumbuhan kanibal yang berjalan! Tapi author merasa mereka bukan mahluk hasil pengembangan rekayasa genetika jejadian yang mengerikan, tapi mahluk hasil perkawinan silang *author digorok akatsuki*

~KRUCUUUUK-KRUCUUUUK~

Tiba-tiba muncul suara demo para cacing di perut salah satu anggota akatsuki yang bertopeng yang kita ketahui namanya adalah.. Tobi, Si Anak Baik.

"Senpai, senpai, Tobi lapar. Bikinin Tobi mi rasa daging Hello Kitty(?) yah, senpai?" pinta Tobi pada Banc-eh, salah. Deidara.

"Buat sendiri, un! Aku lagi sibuk, un!" kata Deidara tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Boneka Barbie buatannya yang akan diberikan pada you-know-who.

"Yah, senpai.. Tobi laper.." seru Tobi sambil memegang perutnya yang penuh atas demo para cacing yang berisi 'turunkan makanan sekarang juga!' atau'turunkan harga BBM!' entah untuk apa demo yang terakhir itu.

"Kemarin 'kan sudah kuajari bagaimana cara membuat mi rasa ayam, un! Sekarang kok minta yang aneh-aneh sih, un?!" kata Deidara sambil mengecat Boneka Barbie-nya dengan jempol kakinya.

"tapi-" belum sempat Tobi menyerukan protes Deidara sudah memotongnya dengan teriakan membentak dan sumpah serapah yang sekeras suara super toa dari hongkong yang tak layak dituliskan disini karena dapat mengotori pikiran adek-adek sekalian.

"SUDAH SONO, UN! KALO LAPER MAKAAAAAN! DASAR BR-piiip-EK, AN-piiip-NG!" teriak Deidara dengan kadar emosi tinggi sampe-sampe dosa ngumpatnya nglebihin Hidan

Tapi sayang, terlambat. Soalnya Tobi udah ngeloyor ke dapur duluan

"Woah.. Dei! Darimana loe blajar kayak gitu? Ajarin gue dong, Dei!" pinta Hidan yang menurut kitab ajaran Jashin, mengumpat membawa pahala *wtf?!*

"grrhh.." geram Deidara menatap ke Hidan dengan _deathglare_ mematikan ala ular derik. Hidan, yang diliatin cuman bisa bergidik karena nyali serta dirinya udah menciut (jadi kecil, dong?)

**SEMENTARA ITU DI DAPUR…**

"Tobi mau masak mi ramen, ah" seru Tobi sambil berjalan menuju ke lemari dapur yang bobroknya minta ampun setengah idup.

Tobi pun mengobrak-abrik lemari dapur itu dengan kekuatan ala John Cena yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan dan malah akan membuat lemari bobrok itu hancur berkeping-keping. Liat aja! Dalam hitungan ketiga.. lemari itu akan roboh.

1..

2..

3..

BRAAAK! Dan persis seperti apa yang author bilang, lemari itu akan roboh dan sebentar lagi akan terdengar amukan Kakuzu tentang 'lemari' nista tersebut.

"Tobiiii! Udah brapa kali gue nilang, eh salah, udah brapa kali gue bilang?! Jangan diobrak-abrik terlalu keraas! Lo tau gak? Lemari itu bla, bla, bla" Kakuzu menjelaskan panjang x lebar dan author tidak menulisnya karna takut keluasan(?) akibat ceramah Pak-Ustadz-Kedua-Di-Akatsuki-Setelah-Hidan tentang 'lemari'.

"dan loe harus ganti rugi, SEKARAAAAANG!" teriak Kakuzu pake toa di masjid belakang rumah author sekaligus mengakhiri ceramahnya tentang 'lemari'.

"nih, senpai!" kata Tobi sambil menyodorkan seperangkat alat sholat(?) yang dibayar hutang *author dibakar readers* salah, dong! Tobi menyerahkan uang sebesar 5.000.000 ryo (tumben ada duit banyak? Biasanya kan kere..*author disumpel lollipop*)

"itu sekalian hutang-hutang Tobi, senpai." Kata Tobi sambil pergi keluar dapur meninggalkan mi ramennya karena pasti tidak ada saking pelitnya si Kakuzu. Tobi pergi keluar dapur dengan menyanyi lagu 'lemariku roboh lagi'.

Kakuzu hanya cengok sambil _jawsdropped _ ampe rahang bawahnya nyentuh tanah. Otomatis, cadar Kakuzu copot sampe bau jigongnya nebar kemana-mana layaknya aroma wangi semerbak bunga bangkai Zetsu.

'_sejak kapan Tobi punya duit segini?'_ batin Kakuzu

**~Kurasaki Hyuun~**

-jam 2 siang di markas Akatsuki-

Para Akatsuki lagi ngumpul nonton sinetron drama telenovela di TV ruang tengah (hah? Goa punya ruang tengah?) dengan beralaskan tikar yang juga karena kepelitannya Kakuzu

"hiks.. mengharukan banget ya.. hiks.." tangis Kisame sambil mengelap ingus yang keluar dari mulutnya(?) bak air terjun sampek-sampek si Pein harus gali lubang biar ingusnya masuk ke lubang itu.

"iya.. hiks.." Dukung Zetsu Putih (ZePut).

"cengeng, loe!" bentak Zetsu Hitam (ZeTam) padahal dia juga menangis sampek satu galon!

"alah! Loe juga nangis aja! Dasar, Babi!" kata ZePut gak terima dikatain cengeng.

"elo juga! Sate Ayam!" balas ZeTam tak mau kalah

"apah?! Elo, babi guling!" balas ZePut

"kaktus berjalan!" ZeTam

"lidah buaya!" ZePut

"domba gundul!"

"kambing kurus!"

"es cendol!"

"es buah!"

"sapi gizi buruk!"

"ayam blekok!"

"angsa kemuceng!"

"sprei bolong!"

"tungau mati!"

"ku-" "STOOOOOOPP!" teriak Pein 8 oktaf karena kesal melihat duo tumbuhan oreo kembar siam tersebut tengkar terus. Bayangin aja gimana kalo mereka tonjok-tonjokkan, pasti keliatan kayak orgil deh. (readers :*_sweatdropped*_).

"Pein! Kalo tereak, jangan dikuping orang dong! Sakit nih!" bentak Konan saat telinganya berdenging sesaat karena mendapat pantulan suara 8 oktaf.

"ehehe.. maaf Konan cayank.." kata Pein (sok) sayang.

Dan Peinpun hanya mendapatkan tatapan_ deathglare _mematikan nan mencekam dari Konan seolah mengatakan 'jangan-panggil-gue-cayank-najis-tauk-pacaran-sama -orang-kayak-elo-!'. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan itu, Peinpun pundung dipojokan.

"DUIT KAS! DUIT KAS! DUIT KAS!" teriak Kakuzu dan beginilah respon yang dia dapatkan :

"aduh, Kuz! Gue lagi kagak punya duit! Udah buat piercing nih!"-Pein.

"gue kagak punya duit! Buat kertas gue!"-Konan.

"adyuh.. Si Kuzu! Eyke lagi gak punya duit boo~! Duit eyke udah eyke pake buat krim wajah, cyiiiin!"-Itachi dengan sangat-amat-teramat-180 derajat, OOC.

"gimana nasib ikan-ikan gue nanti, Kuz?"-Kisame dengan lebaynya.

"ya ampun.. bertobatlah pada Dewa Jashin, wahai engkau sang rentenir bangkotan Kakuzu!"-Hidan, sok alim.

"gue kagak punya duit, un! Udah buat tanah liat gue, un!"-Deidara.

"gue buat boneka gue! Ntar gue kasih deh!"-Saori eh, salah. Sasori.

"gimana dengan tumbuhan gueeee? Hiks.."-ZeTam dan ZePut meniru drama telenovela tadi.

"SEBODO LU SEMUA! BAYAAAAARRR!" teriak Kakuzu 9 oktaf.

"senpai." Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mencolek—atau lebih tepatnya, mendorong—Kakuzu hingga jatuh dengan posisi nungging yang bisa dibilang, errrr... indah? *tangan author tiba-tiba kesetrum*

"APAAN SIH LOE TO—" kata-kata Kakuzu terputus saat dia melihat Tobi menyatakan cintanya padanya dengan memberikan sebuah hadiah sekuntum bunga mawar yang-*dibekep* ehem! ralat. Kata-kata Kakuzu terputus saat dia melihat Tobi menyodorkan sekoper duit yang niscaya dapat membuat mata Kakuzu berubah jadi Sharingan (apa hubungannya?)

"ini uang kasnya hari ini sama utang senpai-senpai yang lain." Kata Tobi pelan

"beneran ini buat gue, Tob?" tanya Kakuzu sambil tidak tahan mengeluarkan air matanya. Udah berasa kayak drama Korea aja!

"iya, senpai." Kata Tobi tersenyum lembut yang pasti tidak akan kelihatan karna dia pakai topeng.

"Tobi.." lirih Kakuzu.

"senpai.." balas Tobi.

"Tobi.."

"senpai.."

Lalu setelah itu terlihatlah adegan slowmotion Kakuzu ingin memeluk Tobi dengan tampang nepsong dan melepas cadarnya itu dengan bibir manyun siap-siap mau nyium Tobi. Mari kita lihat slowmotionnya

**SLOWMOTION MODE : ON**

_90 cm.._ Tobi mulai nganga..

_70 cm.. _Tobi siap-siap mau lari..

_50 cm.._ Tobi ambil ancang-ancang buat lompat..

_30 cm.. _Tobi mau loncat..

_10 cm.._ Kaki Tobi sudah 9 cm diatas tanah..

5 cm.. Tobi mulai menjauh..

_1 cm.. _Terdengarlah suara 'GUBRAK' dan berakhirnya slowmotion nista ini.

**SLOWMOTION MODE : OFF**

GUBRAAAK!

"GYAAA! Kakuzu-senpai YAOIIII! GYAAA! Tobi masih normaaal! Tobi Anak Baiiik! WAAAA!" teriak Tobi sambil ngibrit.

All Akatsuki minus Tobi and Kakuzu : cengok, _jawsdropped, sweatdropped. _(gimana tuh, expresinya?).

**~Kurasaki Hyuun~**

-jam 8 malam markas Akatsuki-

Malam itu para mahluk hasil perka-eh, salah. Para anggota Akatsuki sedang bengong, bingung akan darimana Tobi mendapatkan uang sebesar itu tadi siang. Padahal, mereka yang senpai-senpainya aja gak punya duit, alias kere.

"Tobi Anak Baik! Tobi Anak Baik!" hanya suara nyanyian Tobi yang berjudul 'Tobi Anak Baik' yang dinyanyikan secara langsung oleh Tobi sambil berputar-putar mengitari ruang tengah itu, dimana para Akatsuki sedang galau.

"Tobi, un" akhirnya Deidara memecahkan keheningan yang diciptakan oleh para anggota Akatsuki yang galau, meratapi wajah nista nan jelek mereka *author dikroyok Akatsuki*.

"Ya, Senpai?" balas Tobi sambil menjauh dari Kakuzu—yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya dengan tampang nepsong—mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Maukah kau menikahiku?" Potong Kakuzu sebelum Deidara membuka mulutnya sambil memberikan sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang didukung beckgron bunga-bunga gaje yang entah muncul sejak kapan diiringi lagu 'Uptown Girl' yang entah apa juga maksudnya.

Otomatis, Tobi yang melihat itupun berjengit kekanan dengan gaya penari piring yang lagi breakdance sambil bawa-bawa piring(?) dengan jarak 5 meter, tempat Deidara berada.

"GYAAA! Deidara-senpai! Tolong Tobi dari Kakuzu-senpai!" jerit Tobi histeris saat Kakuzu mendekatinya setelah aksi berjengit tadi dengan mata berbentuk lope-lope sambil ngesot-ngesot gaje dengan beckgron kebun binatang(?) diiringi lagu _ -Suju_.

Tunggu, kok jadi gak serasi gini yah? Gaje amat...

"KATSU!" teriak Deidara saat laba-laba tanah liatnya yang segede boneka hiruko Sasori mendarat diblakang Kakuzu.

"TEDAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Kakuzu lebe saat dirinya terbang bebas di angkasa. Bukan! Bukan, karena baling-baling bambu Doraemon, melainkan Bom tanah liat Deidara yang meledak hebat. Dengan berlinangkan air mata yang tidak termasuk dalam pengeluaran air PDAM, Kakuzu menghilang dengan titik kecil dilangit.

"Ilang juga tuh rentenir bangkotan, un!" kata Deidara melihat titik kecil dilangit yang menandakan hilangnya Rentenir No Kakuzu.

"Nah, Tob, gue mau nanya sesuatu ke elo, un." Kata Deidara melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memanggil Tobi setelah disela oleh si Kuzu.

"Apa, senpai?" Tanya Tobi penasaran akan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh senpainya yang termasuk member penghuni Taman Lawang tersebut *author di bom*.

"Lo dapet duit segitu banyak darimana, un?" Tanya Deidara langsung _to the point _karena author ingin segera menyelesaikan fic ini dan makan mie kuah buatan Kaa-San author *dihantam Readers karena membuat laper*

"Dari duit simpanannya Kakuzu-senpai" Jawab Tobi inosen tidak mengetahui bahwa Kakuzu saat ini sedang berusaha kembali kebumi dengan merayap di angkasa(?).

1 detik..

30 detik..

1 menit..

1 jam..

350 abad.. #PLAK! (Readers : lo kira masa penjajahan Indonesia gitu?!) ok, ok! Ralat. 3 jam..

"WUAPUAAAAH?!" tereak semua anggota Akatsuki minus Tobi dan Kakuzu.

"j-ja-jadi dia punya uang sebanyak itu selama ini?!" kata Pein tidak percaya.

Oalah.. dadakno ngene lo ceritane (Oalah.. ternyata gini lo cerintanya) :

**FLASHBACK**

"Tob, lo jagain brankas duit gue ye?" Suruh Kakuzu pada sang bocah Uchiha autis bertopeng.

"Baik, senpai!" jawab Tobi riang yang diiringi kepergian Kakuzu kealam baka *plakk* salah, dong. Kakuzu hanya pergi menuju suatu tempat dikulkas(?).

Karna bengong, Tobi pun melakukan 'sesuatu'. Hayoooo! Jangan pada mesum pikirannya! *dibacok*

"Isi brankasnya Kakuzu-senpai apa yaa?" gumam Tobi sambil memutar-mutar kunci brankasnya.

"Kok gak kebuka-buka, sih?!" gumam Tobi lagi yang sudah Madara Mode : on karena daritadi gak kebuka-buka brankasnya si Kuzu.

"Che! Brankas sialan.. Amaterasu.." gumam Tobi alias Madara sambil membakar brankasnya si Kuzu, tapi anehnya duitnya gak kebakar! Yah.. kalian bisa memikirkan kelanjutannya..

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ooo.. gitu.." gumam mereka semua minus Tobi dan Kakuzu setelah mendengar penjelasan author yang ganteng ini (Readers : cuih!-author : *pundung*-)

"Trus? Duitnya kita apain?" Tanya ZePut.

Dan semuanya pun minus Kakuzu menyeringai.

Kalian pasti bisa memikirkan endingnya *smirk*

**~FIN~**

**A/N : huoooh! Maaf kalo gaje dan garing! Karna ini fic pertama saia..**

**NO FLAME ya? Soalnya fic pertama sih.. *cari alasan***

**Yap! Akhir kata.. Review please?**

**HARUS REVIEW! *ngibrit dari kroyokan massa***


End file.
